


禁果 02

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244
Summary: 大家好，我撸否被封号了，什么都发不了，只能在这说，不知道有多少人能看到新号也是：鸦尽头像是两位爷禁果以后直接在ao3发新号发文后会建个QQ群TUT可以的话互相告知一下吧……





	禁果 02

“老师，你好甜。”

初尝禁果的少年追着刚的唇不肯松开，刚仰着头又接受了他的几个啄吻才推开了他，微微喘着气，“你也是。”

光一沾满水光的薄唇扬起一个明媚的笑，颊边似乎还带了一些夕阳的艳色，刚以为自己看错了想再确认时，光一就不好意思地转过了头，刚顿时觉得新奇，“难道…是初吻吗？”

“不是啦！”光一的脸这才真正的红了，比即将落下去的太阳还要红，“但是…是第一次和男人接吻。”

“会讨厌吗？”

“当然不会…老师的唇好软，我好喜欢。”光一说着又闭上了眼偏头要吻，刚赶紧抵住了他的唇，已经放学了，远处不时会走过三三两两的学生，“别…会被看到。”

光一顿时扫兴地睁开眼，刚被这近在咫尺的清亮眼瞳震得呆了一瞬，就像一只刚睁眼的小奶猫，怎么看都是软乎乎毛茸茸的，只不过那时他忘了光一从来就不是什么小奶猫，而是暂时收起了磨尖的利爪的雄狮

“那我送老师回家吧。”光一突然站了起来，对还坐在地上发呆的刚说道，“怎么样？能站起来吗？”

刚抬起头，逆光中的光一看不清楚面容，他蹙起眉犹豫着，听到光一又问道：“老师？”

“好，走吧。”刚搭在光一伸过来的手上借力站起来，少年温热有力的手便一下子包裹住了他，站稳后也并没有松开

比起光一大而空旷冷清的家，刚的家就要小许多，很多精致但没什么实际作用的家具摆在屋里显得更小了，刚犹豫的原因是家里到处都是同居的痕迹，而他还没有把自己的真实感情状况告诉光一

但事实上，这正是刚的目的

昔日的恋人正在渐渐远离自己，他愤恨却又无力，这时光一猝然闯进了他的世界，在他发现被恋人背叛，真心坠入冰窟时，他本能地去寻找一个热烈的拥抱，尽管他知道作为老师，不应该越过横隔在他们之间的界限，但他仍然忍不住将少年拉进深渊，拉进自己可笑幼稚的报复计划里

家里依旧没有人，大概因为都是男人，除了玄关的两双拖鞋外客厅倒是没什么惹人怀疑的东西，光一也没有关注，一路扶着刚躺到了沙发上，身为客人还主动说道：“水在哪里？我去给你倒。”

其实刚只是有点轻微的中暑，除了被打的地方还有点疼之外已经恢复得差不多了，然而他爱上了光一因为他紧张的样子，继续斜躺着没动弹，“在餐桌上有热水壶…还有药在旁边的柜子里。”

光一立刻有些笨拙地去烧水拿药，等水烧开的时候，光一拿着棉签，尽量轻柔地将药膏抹在刚受伤的脸颊上，他明显是第一次给别人上药，完全掌握不了轻重，刚疼得一缩，光一收回手讪讪道：“不然还是你自己涂吧…”

刚忍不住笑了，光一的样子和刚那天看到他打架的时候简直判若两人，他握住光一的手往自己唇边带，“我看不见啊，你帮我涂嘛。”

柔软的呼吸打在手上，光一几乎用尽了所有的意志力才能让自己的手不颤抖，他快要疯了，他觉得刚的一举一动都在撩拨他。刚的白T恤被汗湿透了，透出一些模糊的肉色，光一想着再不脱掉衣服会感冒的，脑子里又不可克制地出现了想象中刚光裸着身子画面…

“在想什么？”

光一倏然回过神，对上刚直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，很近，近到光一纳闷他们什么时候离得那么近了，刚的唇就渐渐地压了过来。在相触的那一刻，房门“咔哒”一声打开了

“刚？”裕也站在门口，眼神在刚和光一身上来回扫视，最终停在了光一身上，“他是谁？”

刚坐直身子，刻意忽略掉光一惊疑的眼神，笑着对裕也说道：“啊，这是我的学生，他叫光一。”

“我想也是，不过真是少见呢，你居然带学生回家里。”裕也走到餐桌边，倒了一杯烧好不久的水，这才注意到刚脸上的斑驳，“你受伤了？怎么回事？”

“遇到几个小混混被揍了，幸好是光一救了我。”

刚的心几乎快要跳出胸腔，他没有想到裕也会在这时候回来，而光一显然已经猜到了一切，握紧了拳，脸蒙上一层阴暗的郁色。在裕也看不到的地方，刚的手抚上光一爆起青筋的拳，哀求地看着光一

“是吗？那我替刚谢谢你。”

光一仿佛没听到般，猛地将手抽了出来，“老师没事的话，我就走了。”

关门的声音响起的刹那，刚才终于意识到自己做了一个多么错误的决定，他在与光一的吻中尝到了报复裕也的快感，然而变化却让他猝不及防，光一过早地知道了这一切，他狠狠地伤害了爱着他的人

“伤口还疼吗？”

回过神来时，裕也半跪在刚的跟前，眼里满是担忧。刚恍惚着，分辨不出这样的眼神里是否还含着爱，他摇摇头，裕也便笑着摸了摸他的头，“那你继续休息一会，我去做饭。”

看着裕也在厨房忙碌的身影，刚的心一片冰凉，他以为自己已经不爱裕也，即使裕也背叛了他，他也始终不忍对从大学时期就相伴至今的恋人提出分手，相信裕也也是一样吧

然而当他闭上眼，脑海中便浮现出光一愤怒而悲伤的面容，他开始深深地厌恶起自己，背负着双重的罪恶，还贪心地想要两个人的爱

梅雨季节来了，天空总是阴沉沉的，刚走进教室，最后一排光一的位置果然空着，他松了一口气又觉得格外失落，他已经一周没有见到光一了，想得快要疯了，却不知道该怎么面对光一。他深吸一口气，强迫自己不要再去想，安心开始上课

下课的时候，刚收拾好东西正要走，一个从未和他说过话的学生走了过来，塞给他一本笔记本就转身走了。刚不明所以地翻开，扉页上的字体再也熟悉不过，是光一的字，上面只有简单的一句话：

放学后来体育馆

等学校里的人渐渐走光了，刚才慢慢地走到体育馆，门半掩着，他推开走进去，光一躺在不远处的篮球场的地上玩着打火机，点燃后又熄灭，火光映在脸上一闪一闪的，嘴里叼着燃了一半的烟，周围的地上散落着许多烟蒂

刚的心猛地疼了起来，他不敢去看光一直直地看过来的玩味的眼神，弯腰捡起地上的烟蒂扔进附近的垃圾桶，然后坐到光一的旁边。光一把眼神收了回来，看着高高的体育馆顶，“老师…我一直在等你的解释。”

“我没什么好解释的，”刚深吸一口气，他想撒谎，但他厌倦了用一个谎言去圆另一个谎言，“就是你想的那样。”

“…为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你。”

光一眼里满是不可置信和失望，然而他无法否认的是，他因为这句“喜欢”几乎就要原谅了刚所做的一切，“那就和那个人分手，现在，马上。”

“……”

“做不到吗？”光一突然笑了起来，他在嘲笑自己事到如今依然无法从名为堂本刚的漩涡中跳出来，“那…老师是想脚踏两条船，还是把我当备胎？”

“我…光一…对不起…你不要这样…”刚被负罪感压得喘不过气，他几乎要哭了，眼角不可避免地湿润起来，睫毛湿漉漉地杂糅在一起，光一叹了口气，手指抹去刚眼角的泪珠，“算了，我就当什么都有没发生，今后老师不要再来招惹我了。”

这句话压垮了刚心中无谓的坚持，他完全没有思考便下意识地抱住想要起身离开的光一，“不，不要，我不知道该把你当什么…可我就是喜欢你，怎么办啊…”

“真是狡猾的家伙…”计谋得逞的光一露出一抹不易察觉的笑，他抱住赖在他怀里不愿走的人，在耳边低声道，“那让我看看老师的诚意吧。”

还是那间狭小的储物室，为了通风打开了门，他们躲在放满了体育器材的置物架后，干燥闷热的空气中，光一的臂膀止住了刚的去路，他被困在光一炽热的身体和身后的墙之间，微微仰着头接受光一狂烈的吻

他们的舌毫无章法地交缠在一起，急切而迷乱，几乎没有呼吸的空当。刚被吻得迷糊，他感觉到光一的手已经掀起了他的T恤，探进来巡视领地一般游走

这太快了。刚迷迷糊糊地想，距离他们第一次接吻也不过过了一周时间，他以为自己不是随便的人，然而以前的一切条条框框到了光一这里就不再起了作用，他很久没做了，光一硬起的下体抵在他胯间，用只属于少年的力度顶撞着他，想要隔着布料冲进他的身体里似的，让他的理智逐渐垮塌

这个吻持续了太长时间，分开时两人都剧烈地喘着气，刚腿一软差点就站不稳，他倚在光一身上，顺从地抬起手让光一脱掉了衣服。光一终于见到藏在衣服下的身躯，带着成年男人的坚韧又柔软得一塌糊涂，他贪婪地扫视着每一寸细白的皮肤，开始嫉妒起居然有另一个人也曾享用过这样的美味

光一贴着光滑的脖颈一寸一寸地吻下来，刚的胸部比一般男人都要大，还有浅浅的谷间，光一埋在胸前的阴影里啃咬许久，刚格外敏感地颤抖着，他环住光一的肩膀，极其难堪地说道：“唔…光一…旁…旁边…”

“旁边？”光一抬起头，对上刚已经盈满欲望的眼睛，他转而去吸弄刚的乳头，“这里吗？”

“嗯…”刚仰起脖子承受着袭来的快感，光一发觉刚的乳头简直敏感得可怕，只是用手触碰一下都要颤抖不已，他为发现了刚身体的小秘密自得起来，更加用力地揉着这两团软肉

“老师不是第一次吧？”光一轻咬着刚的耳廓，极其恶劣地发问，“可是我是第一次和男人…要怎么做呢？”

刚觉得难堪极了，光一无师自通的伎俩让他根本不信这个人的鬼话，然而胸前传来的一波波的快感下他的意识不再清明，下腹的欲望也强烈地想要得到缓解，他颤着手脱掉裤子，拉过光一的手放在自己勃发的性器上，“帮我…”

光一假装不得要领似的胡乱揉了几下，刚被折磨得要疯，又不再好意思命令起光一，只好难耐地在光一的手心里挺动。突然光一把他转了过去，开始猛烈地撸动起他的阴茎

“啊！！”刚不得不抵在墙上，光一紧紧地贴在他身后，手指像几条灵活而柔韧的蛇缠绕在他的性器上，抚慰着每一个饥渴的细胞，大拇指刮弄着冠状沟，快感几乎把所有知觉都夺去，只剩被掌控着的那一处。刚大张着嘴喘息，无瑕吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，光一空出一只手扳过刚的脸，有些狠厉地去吻已经红肿的唇

“等老师教我，老师大概早就憋死了吧，明明很喜欢这样刺激的事情不是吗？”光一一边吻刚，一边急不可耐地用下体磨蹭着刚的臀部，如果不是担心刚受伤，他早就插进去了，就像对待以前那些自顾自贴上来的小情人们一样，但刚在他心里终究是不同的，“舒服吗，老师？我的技术好不好？”

“嗯…”刚无意识地回应着，铃口溢出越来越多的液体，光一抹到指尖上，一下子探进了后穴里，然而太紧了，连一根手指都前进得困难，光一早就被欲望逼得烦躁不已，他这才意识到刚已经不着寸缕，而自己连校服扣子都没解一颗，他解开裤子，禁锢许久的性器弹跳出来，触到柔软温热的臀部，他登时倒抽一口气

“我忍不住了…”光一喘着粗气，前端埋进了臀缝间，细细摩擦着沾满了体液的穴口，刚微微转过头，微卷的发梢因为出了太多的汗都贴在了脸侧，光一只能看到他卷翘的睫毛和同样挺翘的鼻尖

“没关系…进…来…”

刚的语气软成了一滩水，逐渐淹没光一还强撑着的理智，他将两团饱满紧致的肉分得更开了些，直接顺着湿润的穴口捅了进去

被填满的那一刻刚几乎忘了如何呼吸，属于光一的热度真实地传到他的体内，他能感受到体内对方性器的形状甚至是跳动的青筋，前端不依不饶地要把他顶穿了似的依旧向里顶进，狠狠地擦过前列腺的凸起，刚惊叫一声，瞬间软在了光一怀里

“这里吗？”光一揽住刚的腰，在那一处地方恶意地摩擦起来，每一次动作都能引起怀里的人的娇吟，刚的声音本就清亮，染足了情欲便更加娇柔软糯，甚至带上了些许哭音，光一听着他的声音更觉气血往下涌，他咬紧牙关，更加快速地抽插起来

刚已经没有站立的力气了，只靠着身后的光一给予他支撑，他紧紧地握着光一扣在他腰间的手，生怕一不小心被顶撞了出去，好不容易在连续不断的快感和呻吟中拼凑出了言语的能力，“光…光一…”

光一立刻贴近了他脸侧，极尽温柔地回应道：“怎么了，宝贝？”

刚因为光一的称呼恍惚了一瞬，毕竟光一比他小了那么多，他有些难为情，“呜啊…我…我没有力气了…”

“那怎么办呢？”

光一明知故问的态度让刚恼怒不已，但很快又在无尽的快感中消磨下来，他一直被顶得往墙上撞，顿时觉得委屈，“我们…躺下来…好吗？”

不远处堆叠着几张运动用的软垫，光一强忍着横冲直撞的欲望，就着插入的姿势把刚带到软垫边，扯住最上边的一块往地上一扔，将刚按到了垫子上，从后面又抽插了几下，光一便不满足地将刚翻了过来

天快要黑了，储物室里愈渐昏暗，光一看不太清楚刚的面容了，只能通过另一个器官感受着对方的存在。他扣住刚的膝窝将他的腿分得更开了些，温热紧窄的甬道绞在一起，紧紧地裹住坚挺的肉刃，他被刚的体内嘬得想射，却生生忍住了这冲动，抱着刚的腿继续猛力干了起来，所触之处一片湿滑黏腻

刚已经射了一次，全身像在水里浸了一轮似的满是汗，被身上的人冲撞得汁水飞溅，不过他终于可以拥抱住光一的臂膀，一同在情欲的海洋中沉浮。粗大的前端一次次碾过足以带来致命快感的那一点，磨得他体内发麻，全身哆嗦着发热

“啊…慢点…光…呜…不行了…”

他低估了少年的体力和耐力，只剩掐着光一的后背不断求饶，天完全黑下来的那一刻，刚再次看到了高潮来临时的白光，光一也最后一次狠狠地捅进他的体内，同时吻住了他的唇

刚浑身发颤，仿佛失禁一般的快感，甬道剧烈地收缩，吞噬着浇灌进来的滚烫液体，将他飘飘忽忽地带上了云端。那一刻，他的眼里只剩下光一在黑夜中曜石般闪烁的双眸

他彻彻底底地沦陷在这让人上瘾的感觉里

漫长的射精过程之后，光一仍在吻刚的唇，拨开他汗湿的额发，近乎虔诚地描摹着他的脸庞和五官，他们在这狭小的空间里胶着在一起，亲密难分，在寻求快感的旅途中，他们谁都不曾背负罪恶感，然而当美梦醒来，刚意识到，他们迟早会接受罪恶的审判

刚闭着眼，一遍一遍地去吻光一精致好看的鼻梁和双唇，泪水却忍不住从眼角滑下来，融进光一贴在他脸侧的手心里

“光一…对不起……”

“没关系，” 光一的声音温柔如凉夜，“我们一起当罪人。”

TBC

终于开启了第一辆车！！  
另外，由于这篇文实在是三观不正，所以下一章开始就不打tag了，喜欢这篇的可以关注一下这篇文的tag或者关注我（不要脸）  
大概就是一章一车的节奏…并不打算走什么剧情，纯粹开车，已经想好无数个play了希望能实现


End file.
